The Blacklist
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Co written by Nerwen Aldarion: AU John dreams of being 1 on the Blacklist but he is cheated out of his way to the top. With the help from his friends he learns what racing is really about. Shweir TeylaRonon


Disclaimer: Nope, we own nothing.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This story came to us when we were watching our brother play _Need for Speed Most Wanted_. The thought of making John a racer has always appealed to me so we decided to go for it. Elizabeth isn't in this chapter, sadly, but she will appear next chap.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hey this story is fun and probably not like anything you've ever read, I love what we do for the characters and I love what we do with the race.

* * *

The Blacklist

Chapter 1: Crash and Burn

The engine of the ship is the heart beat of the race, when a racer hears it revving up the blood rushes through them. The speed and the danger is the soul of the race, this is what the true racer lives for, not the glory of winning or the prize at the end but the chase and the thrill of seeing the landscape fly by and the feel of the power of the ship in your hands. It's invincibility.

The Blacklist is what every racer longs to achieve, to be in the top twenty five racers in the galaxy is to be the ultimate racer you can be. Racing became an addiction for the audience as well as the racers and soon the people were flocking to see the racers rise and fall trying to become number one. Unfortunately the blacklist wasn't a very good role model as power and wealth corrupted the racers, no longer was it about the race but glory and greed replaced it.

So the Intergalactic Republic outlawed racing in an attempt to stave off the moral corruption of the populace. They set up a police force that began to crack down on it arresting the members of the Blacklist and even putting in spies in the Blacklist itself. But outlawing it didn't stop the racing, it only meant that they had to hide the tracks and evade the police.

The outlawing of racing only succeeded in making the moral corruption of racing speed up as the higher the bounty on the racer's head the more respect they earned from the other racers. But honor is still within the race and within the racers themselves sometimes you have to look to see it and other times they still have to discover it themselves.

* * *

John Sheppard sped around the buildings in the city of Grindor; he was after the white ship that continued to lead him on a merry chase. The driver of that ship was either crazy or just really good as they actually moved their ship into oncoming traffic and weaved in and out.

It was no wonder that police got wind of the high speed chase and began to follow them to try and turn them in. John grinned as he put his ship into high gear the presence of the police only confirmed his suspicion, this driver had to be on the Blacklist and basing on how good this driver was probably very high up on the list.

John had been trying to get the attention of the Blacklist for months; he knew that with the ship he had and how good he was he would rise to the top of the list. He'd run into Viper who was number twenty five on the list last week, things hadn't gone well but he had raced all of Viper's men and beaten them in one big race.

The police had set up a barricade up ahead and John looked around for a way to avoid it, he was shocked to see that the white ship continued on ahead and instead of avoiding the barricade but instead plowed right through it. John followed through the gap in police cars wondering if by chance he was racing with the number one on the list.

The driver in the white ship sped ahead weaving through the traffic and zipping underneath a tunnel; John followed but came around just in time to see the white ship zoom around a building and out of sight. Great now it was up to him to avoid the police.

He led the police on merry chase for half an hour before he finally lost them when he toppled over a G3X and a sign. He slowed his ship down so they lost all track of him before pulling into an abandoned lot outside the city.

He landed his ship and several other ships pulled up. Viper pulled out of his black ships with the painting of tangled snakes on the side. "Who are you supposed to be hot shot?"

"I'm the one who beat all of your guys in the race last week," John reminded him.

"So you're the one who wants to be on the blacklist," Viper grinned menacingly, "I race against you wannabes and eat you for breakfast."

"Race me and I'll win."

"I don't race against nobodies." Viper said.

"Why Viper, are you afraid you'll lose your ship…or your spot on the blacklist?" A woman's voice came from behind them and John turned around to see a pretty woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes and to his shock she was leaning against the white ship, the one he's been racing against an hour before.

"You're a woman?!" John asked shocked.

She just smiled and ignored his question her attention on Viper, "I've raced against him, Viper; he'll give you a run for your money."

"Stay out of this Teyla, the Blacklist is for men you can head over to the Chiclist and race your miniships there."

Teyla glared at him, "I don't race against girls; I race against men." She smiled sweetly, "Besides I raced against you before remind me again about who won?"

Viper glowered but shut his mouth, "Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "Tomorrow same spot, we're racing for the ships."

With that Viper pulled himself into his ship and raced out of there leaving John and Teyla behind. "Thanks," John said to her.

"Don't thank me yet," She said getting into her own ship, "first you have to win."

* * *

John was psyched at the thought of finally getting a shot at the Blacklist. It was his dream to be on the top, to be known as the best. It was step one to a grander future.

This wasn't just his dream. Mia was waiting for him in his safe house on Grindor. The beautiful blonde's pale blue eyes sparked with excitement when he walked through the door. She leapt off the bed and dove into his arms, "I missed you," she crooned into his ear, "How did it go today?"

John smiled, "It finally happened. I'm racing Viper tomorrow."

She squealed and hugged him hard, "It's finally going to happen!"

"I know," he said, "I'll race Viper tomorrow and then I'll work my way up to number one," he lightly brushed her cheek with his fingers, "and you'll be there beside me."

Mia smiled and gave him a small kiss, "Once you beat Viper, we'll be on our way to the top."

He held her out so he could look into her eyes, "Let's say I didn't win, would you leave me to find some other racer like Viper?"

"Of course not," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're the only racer I could ever want. I'll stay with you no matter what."

"That said," John pushed her down onto the bed, "Let's move on to other things."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While John was occupied in his bedroom, two of Viper's thugs finished hacking into the hangar bay.

"Over here," one of them gestured as they made their way inside.

"How are we supposed to do this?" one asked.

"Open the back hatch and loosen the pulmonary outlet."

He laughed as he climbed inside, "That cocky Sheppard is never going to see this coming."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, John was ready to earn his spot on the Blacklist. Viper eyed him across the way with a look of confidence. Mia wrapped her arms around him, "You're going to be great."

"I know," he said, "Kiss for luck."

She gave him a long one before sending him on his way. John handed his pink slip over to Teyla, "Beat him," was all she said.

Viper turned to him before entering his ship, "You're going down, Sheppard. You'll never make it on the Blacklist."

"In about five minutes you'll be whistling a different tune," he replied as he climbed inside.

Teyla stood at the starting line and held up her gun, "Start your engines," the song of engines revving to life hung in the air, "and go!" She fired a single shot towards the sky and they took off.

Both ships gleamed as the sun flashed across their hulls. John pulled ahead from the start while Viper rode his tail. He tried skirting around him but John would swerve in front of him. However, this was Viper's track and he knew all the twists. John didn't quite see the sharpness of the curve and had to brake hard so not to become a dark spot on the wall.

Viper used this to his advantage to finally get ahead, but his adversary pulled into first by kicking into overdrive.

From the starting line, Teyla saw a large black stain where John's ship had been, "Oh no."

He was making excellent time. Viper was practically a small dot in his mirrors. He smiled to himself, now he was going to make the Blacklist.

His engine made a coughing sound that reversed his smile. The ship lurched forward; the nose almost scraped the ground. All movement stopped and he gauges dropped to zero. John had to steer hard to keep the ship from tearing apart along with himself.

He saw Viper smile as he sped ahead towards the finish line. It was over.

They tugged the ship back to where everyone was waiting. Viper was leaning against his ship with a smirk on his face. "Thanks for the new ride, Sheppard."

Before John could make a retort, sirens squealed and interrupted the scene.

"Cops!" someone shouted and everyone scrambled to find a ship. Everyone that is except John who no longer had a ride.

He was surrounded on all sides by flashing lights and ear piercing wails, "Put your hands up, you're under arrest."

"This is not my day," he muttered to himself as he was forced to comply.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

John hated being in prison, he hated being stuck in a six by six cell with a cellmate named Rusty and he really hated how he was never alone at all for three months, especially while in the bathroom. Lucky for him he was released, sadly he had absolutely no where to go, or so he thought.

As he stepped out of the penitentiary a familiar white ship came screeching to a halt in front of him, "Get in," Teyla told him from the driver's seat.

She didn't say anything once he pulled himself into the passenger's side, just sped away from the prison. When they were a little ways away she finally spoke, "Viper messed with your ship that's why you lost the race."

"Well that explains a lot," John said.

"Yes well a lot has happened since you left," Teyla explained, "Viper has been climbing the charts on the Blacklist using _your_ ship to get there, and with a little luck on his side and the police to thank, he's now number one." Teyla looked at him sympathetically, "and your old girl Mia is his new arm candy."

"Wow," John said in shock, "I didn't know it was possible but you were able to sink me even lower with just a few sentences."

Teyla rolled her eyes, "If you're going to feel sorry for yourself I'll let you out of this ship right now but if you want to make it to the top of the Blacklist and gain back everything Viper took from you then you will listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"I can tell you everything you need to know about the members of the Blacklist and give you everything you need to become number one and with your skills and a little help I know you can make it there." She turned to John, "You don't believe me do you."

"I just find it hard to believe that someone I don't even know would have all these resources and help me out."

Teyla sighed, "My name is Teyla Emmagen."

John's eyes widened, "As in Tughan Emmagen!"

"He was my father," she explained.

"You're kidding; he was number one on the Blacklist for twenty years!" John said astounded, "I saw him race a dozen times, he was the best."

"Now do you believe me?"

"I believe you have the resources but I don't know why you would want to help me."

"I have my reasons, if someone is going to help you gain back your pride and your dream you shouldn't doubt it," Teyla told him, "Are you in or not?"

John thought for a moment unsure about whether or not to trust this woman before him. His head reminded him that she definitely had something to hide but his instincts told him to go for it and his instincts had never been wrong yet, "Alright I'm in."

"Alright first things first we'll get you a ship."

John grinned, "This one is great."

Teyla glared at him, "Over my dead body are you driving my ship," She continued, "I'm not going to hand over any of my other's either. No, I'm taking you to get an old one, one that needs to be fixed up."

"You see that help that you promised to give me…I'm not seeing it."

She gave him a look, "My father always said that to have a good ship you have to put your time and effort into making it good and to be a good racer your heart and soul have to be in the race, I stand by that."

"Okay I can respect that."

She pushed her hair away from her eyes and continued, "Then we need to get you a mechanic…"

"I've already got one."

Teyla raised and eyebrow, "Really, where is he?"

John sighed, "He's on Hyndoa."

"What's he doing there?" She asked wondering why anyone would go to the wastelands willingly.

"He's hiding," John explained.

"That's a little cowardly."

"Well that's Rodney."

* * *

They quickly flew over to Hyndoa so Teyla could meet Rodney. Upon learning that he would finally have some work after three months of 'starving because I only had two meals a day' he was quite willing to hop on board.

Teyla flew them over to a shipyard on Jilsor. She greeted the owner Kyn with a smile, "Hi."

"Teyla, long time no see," he said, "Who are your friends?"

"This is John Sheppard and Rodney McKay," she introduced, "We need a ship."

Nothing pleased Kyn more than making a sale, "Then you've come to the right place. Let me show you my stock."

Then three of them followed Kyn to the yard where they were surrounded by rusty ships and broken engines. "How about this one," Rodney pointed.

"That's a H7-C3," John said.

"So?"

"C3 stands for third class cargo ship."

"He needs to pick it out for himself," Teyla said, "My father said that a pilot has to put his soul in his ship. It has to be a part of him."

"Smart man, your father," Kyn commented.

John wasn't listening. His gaze was locked on a ship parked in a dirty corner of the lot. "That's it."

Rodney looked in the direction he was pointing, "That one?" he nodded, "Are you sure?"

He eyed Rodney, "Yes I'm sure."

"Okay," he looked at it critically, "We should make sure nothing's living in it." That received him a glare from John.

"You've made a fine choice," Kyn declared, "We'll work out all the papers in my office."

John smiled at his selection, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"No," Rodney replied.

"Eh, what do you know?"

* * *

It was a busy and exhausting two months as John, Rodney, and Teyla worked to build the ship into flying material and then fast flying material. Teyla also worked hard to gather as much information as possible about the twenty five on the blacklist she finally set them down with the list of all twenty five.

"Number twenty five is Zak Lyn," Teyla began, "He's all talk and you won't have much trouble beating him if you use some skillful maneuvers but his ship is a pretty good one, a HK79."

She continued on, "…Zylo Mors is number eighteen…"

"…Number 14 is a guy called Razor…"

"…12 is Bron Olsor."

But when she got to number eight she paused, "Ronon Dex is number eight and he is…puzzling." She frowned at his name on the list, "I've never actually met him but I have seen him race and he is incredibly talented, he could easily be number five or two but he doesn't seem to want to progress any farther it's like he's happy being number eight." She shook her head, "At any rate you'll have to watch out for him he's good."

Teyla continued on until she reached number one, "And you know Viper he has a modified M3-2K…"

"That I know pretty well," John interrupted.

"Yes and of course you'll have to watch out for him tampering with your ship again."

"I don't make mistakes twice."

"Okay, but don't underestimate him, Viper is good and he has an even better ship but don't forget that he plays dirty." Teyla told them, "And remember first you have to get the attention of the Blacklist itself so you're going to have to enter in some races sponsored by the crime lords first."

John nodded, "Teyla I have done this before."

"I know but this time you're going to do it right and you're going to beat Viper," she said, "You have to."

Rodney went back to go tweak some things up on the ship and John walked over to Teyla, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to help me beat Viper?" He asked, "Until you tell me I'm not doing this. I need to know what's in it for you."

"Nothing's in it for me…" Teyla began.

"No you want me to beat him so badly…there's something personal isn't there." John told her, "Now until you tell me the ship is staying on the ground."

Teyla sighed and shook her head, "The rules of the Blacklist are as old as the races are themselves…"

"I don't need a history lesson."

"Do you want to hear it or not?" John shut up and Teyla continued, "As I said they are as old as the races themselves and one of the firmest rules is that a woman can not be on the Blacklist…otherwise I would beat Viper myself."

"But why do you want to beat him?"

Teyla looked away out the window thinking back over the past when her father was number one and the races were much more different, "My father held the number one position for twenty years, he was a legend and he was everything to me. But he also knew that eventually he would start to lose his edge as he got older so he decided to pull out while he was still on top." She sighed her eyes a little misty, "He decided to race one more time against an up and comer; one with an attitude so he could put him in his place…you know him."

"Viper," John stated.

Teyla nodded, "Yes, the race began without a hitch and of course my father was far ahead when…when one of the power couplings came loose and a fire broke out in the cockpit…they couldn't pull him out in time and he died." She turned back to John her eyes stone cold, "There was _nothing_ wrong with his ship before the race started…I know that your ship wasn't the first that Viper messed with."

"You think that he did something to your father's ship?"

"I know he did but I couldn't prove it and now…now he has my father's spot and is known as the one who beat Tughan Emmagen. My father was a legend and if I can't be the one to bring down his killer than I am going to help the one who can."

John nodded, "Okay then…let the race begin."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Next chap John races again, we meet Elizabeth and Ronon so stay tuned and please review. 


End file.
